


Susan Ivanova

by shadowycat



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pencil drawing of Susan Ivanova.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Susan Ivanova

[  
Susan Ivanova](https://shadowycat.deviantart.com/art/Susan-Ivanova-594193137) by [shadowycat](https://shadowycat.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
